It may be generally known that various governmental agencies, businesses, health care institutions or other similar entities generate many reports. For example, a metropolitan police department may generate arrest reports for the people arrested by the members of the police department. In the medical industry, physicians, nurses and health care administrators generate voluminous patient records.
Often, the reports generated by these entities contain similar text. For example, a report generated by a police officer for a repeat offender may contain the same information with respect to address, history, etc. Another example may be reports generated by a primary care doctor and a referred specialist, which may contain the same information with regard to the reported health problem, health history, etc.
Conventional report generating systems may allow a user to reuse text contained in a previous report and apply that text to a current report. For example, a user may search a document library for the previous report and then ‘cut-and-paste’ the relevant sections from the previous report to the current report.
However, these conventional report generating systems have their drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, such typical report generating systems do not provide for a convenient method of focused searching of previous reports. Another drawback may be that the conventional systems do not organize information contained within multiple previous reports in a document library. Yet another drawback may be that conventional systems do not offer a mechanism to quickly add reusable material to a document.